my barista
by min gula
Summary: Bambam mengagumi seorang barista bernama yugyeom. Setiap senin dan kamis, ia selalu pergi ke coffee shop hanya untuk melihat yugyeom - bad summary / yugyeom x bambam got7 (yugbam) / bxb, RnR


Tittle : my barista

Cast : yugyeom x bambam (yugbam)

Genre : romance, au, bxb dan tentuin sendiri

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran.

Sulit dipahami.

Alur ga jelas.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

bambam pov

siang itu sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan sendirian menelusuri toko dan cafe di daerah seoul. Cuaca yang menggambarkan saat itu sedang mendung dan akan turun hujan. Dan benar saja, tetesan air dari langit mulai membasahi jalanan yang cukup kering pada saat itu.

"ahh hujan." keluhku sambil melihat langit yang sedikit berwarna abu abu.

"aku tidak membawa payung." dengan cepat aku berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Dan sekarang aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah coffee shop.

"ku pikir hujan seperti ini akan lama."

Aku pada saat itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Menunggu hujan dan mulai merasakan suhu yang cukup dingin. Aku memeluk badanku sendiri erat erat mencoba untuk menghangatkan badanku.

Tiba tiba saja pintu kaca yang ada di belakangku terbuka, ada seorang laki laki keluar dari sana. Dia terlihat seperti seumurku. Namun badanya terlihat lebih besar dari badanku. Laki laki itu terlihat menggunakan sebuah pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh barista lengkap dengan celemek yang ia kenakan. Aku memastikan, ia pasti salah satu pegawai di _coffee shop_ ini.

Laki laki itu kemudian menghampiriku dan tersenyum. "menunggulah di dalam. Disini sangat dingin." Ucapnya ramah.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil melihat kedalam ruang cafe lewat sebuah pintu kaca. "tidak terimakasih, aku akan menunggu hujan saja." Ucapku.

"tak usah sungkan, banyak orang yang sering menunggu hujan di dalam, meski mereka tak membeli apapun." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Bukannya aku tak ingin masuk, tapi aku hanya ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan dalam waktu dekat ini.

"aku harus pulang, aku memiliki banyak tugas di rumah." Ucapku.

"kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar." Laki laki itu lalu masuk kedalam. Tak lama dari itu, laki laki yang belum aku ketahui siapa namanya terlihat membawa payung berwarna hitam.

"ini, pakailah. Kau bisa mengembalikanya kapan pun jika kau memiliki waktu." Ucapnya sambil memberikan payung itu kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya. Ketika aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih, dengan cepat ia sudah kembali masuk kedalam cafe.

"terimakasih." Ucapku telat. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan laki laki itu dari luar pintu kaca.

Dia terlihat sangat sibuk.

Author pov

Esok harinya

"seharusnya aku bertanya siapa namanya." Gumam bambam sambil memegang payung berwarna hitam yang terlihat berjalan menuju _coffee shop_. Bambam masuk kedalam cafe, ia melihat dan mengarahkan pandanganya kesekitar. Namun ia tidak melihat sesosok orang yang ia cari. Bambam berjalan menuju meja kasir,

"silahkan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap kasir itu ramah.

Bambam masih melihat pandangannya ke arah dapur tempat berkumpulnya para barista. Bambam ingat, kemarin siang laki laki itu memakai pakaian yang dipakai oleh barista yang ada di cafe tersebut.

"ahh.. aku mau mencari seseorang." Ucap bambam

"ini, aku ingin mengembalikan payung ini kepada pemiliknya. Ia bekerja disini dan aku melihat ia memakai pakaian seperti itu." Ucap bambam sambil memberikan sebuah payung kepada kasir dan mata yang tetap melihat ke arah dapur.

"bolehkah aku tau siapa nama pemilik payung ini?" ucap sang kasir.

"aku memiliki masalah, aku tak sempat menanyakan siapa namanya. Yang pasti orang itu memiliki badan lebih besar dariku. Dan sepertinya ia terlihat seumuran denganku. Mungkin seperti anak sma kelas akhir." Ucap bambam,

"mungkin maksudmu kim yugyeom? ia satu satunya barista di tempat ini yang masih sekolah." Ucap kasir itu menambahkan.

"ah jadi namanya kim yugyeom." gumam bambam pelan.

"aku akan mengembalikan payung ini hari kamis saat ia masuk kerja." Ucap kasir tersebut.

"dia tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya bambam.

Kasir tersebut menganggukann kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "ia hanya bekerja hari senin dan juga hari kamis."

"ahh kalau begitu aku akan kembali hari kamis. Aku harus berterimakasih langsung kepadanya." Ucap bambam. ia mengambil kembali payung itu dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"terimakasih, maaf aku sudah menganggu waktumu," ucap bambam kepada sang kasir, kasir itu pun membalasnya dengan senyum ramah.

Hari kamis

Bambam berdiri didepan coffee shop. Ia tiba tiba saja tidak memiliki nyali untuk masuk kedalam cafe.

"ada apa dengan diriku. Mengapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini." Ucap bambam. dengan berat hati, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

"selamat datang." Salah seorang pegawai disana menyambut bambam dengan baik. Bambam langsung menghampiri salah satu pegawai tersebut.

"ah permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan kim yugyeom?" ucap bambam.

"yang bertugas sebagai barista?" ucapnya

Bambam hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ahh dia. Ya tentu saja, kalau boleh tau, kau siapanya dia? Agar aku jelas memberikan informasi kepadanya."

"Bilang saja aku bambam. teman dekatnya."

"tunggulah, aku akan memanggil dia." Pegawai itu pun tersenyum lalu pergi.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan yugyeom, bambam mencari sebuah meja kosong. Ia melihat ada sebuah meja kosong di sudut ruangan dekat dengan kaca. Ia berjalan ke meja tersebut lalu duduk disana. Bambam lalu memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

"aku sering melewati tempat ini, namun aku baru pertama kali duduk disini. Aku pikir tempat ini bagus untuk aku mengerjakan beberapa tugasku," ucap bambam.

Tak lama, bambam melihat yugyeom dari kejauhan. Ia berjalan dari arah dapur menuju mejanya. "sial, kenapa jantungku kembali berdetak seperti ini. Ada yang salah sepertnya dalam diriku."

Yugyeom berjalan semakin dekat, ia kemudian duduk dikursi kosong di depan bambam.

"namamu bambam?" tanya yugyeom. bambam hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"aku tidak memiliki teman bernama bambam, namun seniorku mengatakan yang ingin bertemu denganku adalah teman dekatku, Jadi aku penasaran dan langsung menghampirimu disini." Yugyeom hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan guratan garis matanya.

"maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Ucap bambam sambil memberikan sebuah payung hitam.

"ah. Aku pikir ada apa. aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah meminjamkan payung ini. Percayalah, aku ini seorang yang pelupa." Canda yugyeom

"ahahaha." Bambam hanya memaksakan tawanya yang terlihat sangat garing.

"kalau begitu, ijinkan aku kembali. Hari ini cafe cukup ramai," ucap yugyeom lalu ia pun berdiri. Tanpa sadar, bambam memegang dan menahan lengan yugyeom.

"tunggu!" ucap bambam. yugyeom kemudian melihat bambam dengan tatapan bingung.

Dengan cepat bambam melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "terimakasih." Ucap bambam. lalu yugyeom pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan bambam sendirian.

Dua minggu kemudian

Sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, setiap hari senin dan juga kamis, bambam selalu pergi mengunjungi _coffee shop_ dimana yugyeom bekerja. Entah perasaan apa namanya, yang pasti bambam sangat senang jika sudah melihat yugyeom. seperti ada sebuah kepuasan sendiri.

bambam memesan sebuah iced coffee, setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, bambam kemudian berjalan ke tempat dimana ia duduk. Dan tentu saja tempat itu sangatlah strategis. Bambam bisa melihat kegiatan yugyeom yang bekerja di dapur dari arah tempat duduknya.

Sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan yugyeom, tentu saja bambam memiliki kegiatan lain. Bambam adalah seorang murid di salah satu sekolah seni di seoul. Dan kebetulan ia mengambil kelas _fine art_ atau seni murni, dan itu semua berhubungan dengan gambar.

Bambam selalu menggambar setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh yugyeom. seperti mengantarkan coffee, membersihkan sisa atau gelas di meja, meracik kopi atau pun lainnya. Tak hanya kegiatan, bambam juga selalu memperhatikan bagaimana ia bersikap kepada pelanggan dan juga teman temannya. dari situ, bambam bisa mengetahaui bagaimana sifat yugyeom yang sebenarnya.

Bambam pov

Sudah hampir satu bulan aku mengunjungi cafe ini. Kini aku sadar, aku memiliki perasaan kepada bartender itu. Awalnya aku berpikir hanya mengagumi saja, yang tentu dua minggu berlalu pun perasaan itu akan hilang. Namun nyatanya tidak. Aku selalu memikirkan dia. Dalam pikiranku hanya satu yang aku pikirkan. Kim yugyeom, nama itu selalu muncul.

Aneh memang. Aku hanya mengobrol denganya hanya dua kali, dan itu pun sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Setelah kejadian itu, aku bahkan tidak sempat hanya untuk mengobrol.

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah seperti ini, duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke dapur, sambil bermain main dengan pensil dan kertasku. Menggambar setiap kegiatan apa yang dia lakukan. Dan tanpa sadar satu sketchbook ku hampir penuh dengan goresan gambar tentangnya.

"apa aku harus berhenti mengunjungi cafe ini." Gumamku pelan sambil menghapus beberapa goresan diluar objek gambar.

"kim yugyeom, apa yang membuat aku menyukaimu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Ucapku sambil melihat beberapa gambar yang ku buat beberapa minggu lalu.

"dan lihatlah ini, ini juga. Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan tentangmu. Mengapa aku harus pergi ke tempat ini setiap hari senin dan kamis? Dan gambar gambar ini, untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua." Ucapku. Kemudian aku melempar sketchbook itu keatas meja. Aku menopang dagu lalu melihat ke arah dapur sambil memperhatikan yugyeom.

"andai saja aku bisa mengobrol lebih lama denganmu. Mungkin akan menjadi kepuasan untukku tersendiri."

"apa kau masih mengingatku, kim yugyeom?" ucapku sambil membayangkan saat pertama kali ia memberikan payung hitam itu kepadaku.

Yugyeom pov

Hari ini adalah minggu ketiga dimana aku melihat lelaki yang seumuran denganku atau lebih tepatnya bambam datang ke tempat dimana aku bekerja. Setahuku, aku tidak pernah melihat dia datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

Aku pernah mendengar dari beberapa senior ditempat kerjaku, jika bambam selalu datang di hari senin dan kamis. Dan dia selalu memilih tempat duduk yang menghadap langsung ke arah dapur.

'menarik' pikirku. Karna aku bekerja di hari senin dan juga kamis, tepat dimana bambam rutin mengunjungi tempat ini.

Keadaan cafe siang ini tidak terlalu ramai, dan aku tidak terlalu sibuk. Aku memperhatikan bambam diam diam dari arah dapur. Yang aku lihat, dia selalu menggambar sesuatu di atas buku yang ia bawa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia gambar.

Ketika aku memperhatikannya, tiba tiba saja salah satu seniorku, mark hyung menepuk bahuku.

"kau menyukai laki laki itu?" ucap mark hyung. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untuk dia, aku hanya sedikit penasaran.

"tidak hyung." Ucapku yakin

"jangan bohong padaku, aku bisa membaca tatapan matamu." Ucap mark. ia kemudian berdiri disampingku sambil memperhatikan juga apa yang sedang dilakukan bambam.

"jika aku perhatikan, kau sepertinya seperti tertarik kepada laki laki itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dari setiap pelanggan yang sering berkunjung ke tempat ini, satu satunya yang sering kau pehatikan adalah anak itu."

Ya memang, mark hyung benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku memperhatikan seorang pelanggan di tempat kerjaku sendiri.

"aku tidak berpikir seperti itu hyung."

"ku dengar, dia selalu datang di hari senin dan juga kamis. Sama seperi jadwalmu bekerja."

Aku hanya mengangguk "aku pernah mendengar itu dari jb hyung."

"aku berpikir dia menyukaimu juga," ucap mark hyung dengan nada bercanda.

Aku terdiam, seketika badanku kaku, dan pipiku terasa merah.

"hahaha mana mungkin." Ucapku pada mark hyung.

Mark hyung menoleh kearahku dan meliat wajahku yang kurasa berwarna merah. "kau menyukainya kim yugyeom." mark hyung hanya tersenyum lalu pergi kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

"aku menyukai bambam?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Author pov

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, akhirnya yugyeom menyadari tentang perasaanya. Dia benar benar memiliki perasaan lebih untuk bambam. yugyeom sering sekali memperhatikan bambam diam diam. Sejak ia menyadari tentang perasaanya, yugyeom selalu membuatkan _iced coffee_ spesial untuk bambam. bahkan hampir seluruh orang yang bekerja dibagian dapur tahu, jika yang memesan adalah bambam, maka yugyeom dengan cepat akan membuatkan _iced coffee_ untuk bambam.

"hyung, haruskah aku mulai mendekatinya?" ucap yugyeom pada mark sambil menuang kopi kedalam gelas.

"jika kau suka maka lakukanlah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Ucap mark.

Yugyeom hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menoleh kebelakang memperhatikan bambam yang sedang berbicara kepada salah satu pelayan cafe.

...

"sudah dua bulan aku pergi ke tempat ini, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apa apa, bahkan untuk no telephonenya pun aku tak punya." Ucap bambam dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"sepertinya ini adalah jalan terakhirku agar bisa mengobrol lebih dengannya."

Bambam membuka tasnya lalu mengambil _sketchbook_ yang berisikan gambar gambar kegiatan yugyeom yang telah bambam buat selama dua bulan terakhir.

"aku akan memberikan buku ini padanya, agar dia tahu jika aku menyukai dia, agar dia tau apa tujuanku datang kesini." Ucap bambam bersemangat.

Tiba tiba saja seorang pelan _cafe_ lewat di hadapan bambam.

"permisi."

Pelayan itu berhenti dan menghampiri bambam. "iya ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"boleh aku menitipkan ini?" ucap bambam sambil memberikan sebuah _sketchbook_ kepada sang pelayan.

"tolong berikan ini pada kim yugyeom. kau tidak perlu memberitahu dia jika aku yang menitipkannya padamu." Ucap bambam sambil berbisik pelan.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum "aku akan memberikannya."

...

"jika kau suka maka lakukanlah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Ucap mark.

Yugyeom hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menoleh kebelakang memperhatikan bambam yang sedang berbicara kepada salah satu pelayan _cafe._

Pelayan _cafe_ itu terlihat berjalan menuju dapur, sekilas yugyeom melihat ia membawa sebuah buku berwarna putih usai berbicara dengan bambam. namun yugyeom tidak peduli dan kembali fokus memberikan _cream_ diatas kopi yang ia buat.

"hei kim yugyeom." ucap pelayan itu yang kini sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"iya hyung ada apa?" ucap yugyeom

"ini, ada kiriman untukmu. Aku tidak tau apa isinya, tapi laki laki itu menitipkannya padaku." Yugyeom berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, termasuk mark yang sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"siapa?" ucap yugyeom sambil mengambil buku itu.

"dia." Ucap sang pelayan sambil menunjuk ke arah bambam yang sedang memainkan _gadgetnya._ Pelayan itu pun pergi, tinggalah hanya yugyeom dan juga mark. mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Mark kemudian merebut buku atau lebih tepatnya sebuah _sketchbook_ yang sedang di pegang oleh yugyeom.

Mark membuka sampul buku tersebut, ia membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada. "wah.. dugaanku benar. Ia sepertinya benar benar menyukaimu yugyeom."

Penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut, yugyeom merebutnya dari tangan mark. yugyeom membuka halaman demi halaman.

"hyung. Aku benar benar tidak menduganya selama ini."

Di halaman pertama, terlihat sebuah ilustrasi gambar dimana yugyeom memberikan payung kepada bambam.

Di halaman kedua, ada ilustrasi gambar dimana bambam mengembalikan payung milik yugyeom.

Dihalaman selanjutnya, hanya berisi ilustrasi gambar tentang kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh yugyeom selama dua bulan terakhir.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah di halaman terakhir. Disana ada sebuah gambar, dimana bambam sedang duduk di meja yang biasa ia duduki dan yugyeom yang sedang memberikan pesana iced coffee untuknya.

Selama ini, yugyeom belum pernah memberikan langsung _iced coffee_ untuk bambam.

"hyung. Aku benar benar tidak percaya. Selama ini, ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini untuk menggambar ini semua."

"bukan tanpa alasan ia mengunjungi tempat ini. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri kan." Ucap mark.

"sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kim yugyeom." ucap mark. mark kemudian menepuk bahu yugyeom sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, yugyeom mebuat sebuah _iced coffee_ yang benar benar spesial dengan cepat. Ia kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dan juga baki. Ia menyimpan segelas _iced coffee_ itu disana. Yugyeom menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya di sebelah gelas yang berisikan _iced coffee_.

Dengan langkah berani, yugyeom berjalan keluar dapur sambil membawa baki berisi _iced coffee_ menuju meja bambam. bambam belum menyadari kedatangan yugyeom karena masih sibuk dengan _gadgetnya._

"permisi." Ucap yugyeom.

Reflek bambam melihat yugyeom, ia benar benar sangat kaget, badanya seketika membeku dan juga terasa sangat dingin. Ini adalah hal yang membuat dia sangat gugup. Bambam dan yugyeom berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat.

" ?" ucap bambam gugup. Yugyeom tersenyum kepada bambam.

Bambam tiba tiba saja teringat dengan _sketchbook_ yang ia titipkan untuk yugyeom. dan bambam pun ingat dengan apa yang ia gambar di akhir halaman.

'sepertinya ia sudah melihat gambar itu, ah aku benar benar malu saat ini.' Ucap bambam dalam hati.

'ah ini benar benar memalukan.'

"ini pesananmu. Maaf telah menunggu lama." Ucap yugyeom dan menaruh baki tersebut diatas meja. Setelah itu yugyeom pun pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"ah untung dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucap bambam yang bisa sedikit bernapas lega meskipun ia masih terlihat sedikit gugup.

Namun bambam tak menyangkalnya, ia benar benar senang bisa melihat senyum yugyeom yang selama ini ia rindukan, dan tentu saja _iced coffee_ ini terasa sangat spesial karena yugyeom lah yang mengantkan langsung padanya.

Bambam pun mengambil gelas berisi iced coffee tersebut lalu meminumnya. Ia melihat sebuah kertas yang ada disana. "kertas apa ini?" ucap bambam. ia kemudian menyimpan gelas dan mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membuka lipatan kertasnya. Ada sebuah kalimat yang tertulis disana, dan bambam pun membacanya.

 _to: you_

 _Would you be mine?_

 _-Kim yugyeom, your barista-_

Akhirnya setelah setahun lebih aku off dari dunia fanfic :')) sesungguhnya ku kangen bgt sama dunia ini haha /curhat/

Thanks bgt buat yg udah nyempetin dan mau baca postingan aku. Aku jug makasih buat yg udah review ff aku yg lain, terutama yg deaf boy. Maaf aku ga bisa bls ff satu satu.

Untuk ff yang ini, mohon minta masukan/kritikan dari kalian semua, demi perbaikan untuk penulisan kedepannya. Terimakasih ^^


End file.
